


Нехорошая квартира

by bovdur



Category: Original Work
Genre: Experimental Style, Gen, Mystical Creatures, Russian Mythology, Witches, Writober 2019, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bovdur/pseuds/bovdur
Summary: Люди убивают, лгут и предают. Домовые охраняют дом, феи уравновешивают энергию, русалки очищают воду. И кто ещё тут нечисть?





	Нехорошая квартира

Тереза не то чтобы плохая. Она ни на кого порчу не наводила, не сглазила никого, даже косо не смотрела. Но и доброго ничего девушка для людей не делала. Скучные они все, одинаковые, погрязли в своих делах и даже по сторонам не смотрят.

А если приглядеться, много чего увидеть можно.

Сейчас вот, например, по дороге в новое жилище, Тереза спугнула двух воркующих феечек и одну русалку у пруда. Этого народу везде полно. Главное — уметь с ними уживаться.

Однажды, один вредный домовой отказывался от всяческих подаяний, на переговоры не выходил и отказывался сотрудничать, а на попытки перемирия только разбивал что-то, дверью шкафчика гремел да пыхтел себе под нос. Такое творилось где-то с неделю; Тереза от печали запела какую-то старинную бабушкину песенку, собирая осколки последней тарелки, а домовой нос свой любопытный высунул из шкафчика и пробубнил: «Чего же ты раньше не пела мне? Я знаешь как музыку люблю!»

Чудо в перьях было, а не домовой. И это только о нём девушка может часами рассказывать.

Многочисленные ожерелья и подвески звенят в такт бодрым шагам, набитая книгами сумка оттягивает худые руки, а копна волос спрятана в капюшоне. После того очень неприятного случая с хозяйкой прошлой квартиры девушка вынуждена быть осторожной: нацепила ещё больше оберегов и амулетов. Не то чтобы они так сильно помогали, просто нравится Терезе эти милые побрякушки.

Владелица квартиры сразу враждебно отнеслась к постоялице — то ли предчувствие у женщины развито было, то ли просто паранойя одолела её на старости лет, но она не прекращала втихую обзывать Терезу ведьмой и презрительно кривиться при каждой встрече. Подумаешь, волосы рыжие-прерыжие, стопка книг странных и вся в чёрное одевается. Старуха не успокоилась, пока не поймала девушку с поличным, когда Тереза медитировала и случайно подняла свечи в воздух.

Странно, что ни крику не подняла, ни батюшку не позвала, ни на телевидение не позвонила — втихую выперла.

«До свиданья, милочка, деньги не возвращаю, могу разве святой воды дать». Перекрестила да и дверь захлопнула, карга суеверная.

Новая квартира должна быть ничем не лучше, но благо, что никого кроме Терезы там не будет. Из людей, разумеется.

Тереза недолюбливает термин «ведьма» — устарел он, да и больше на ругательство похоже, чем на призвание. Она предпочитает называть себя «проводником», такой себе мостик между обрывами.

Понятно стало, что девушка не совсем нормальная ещё в раннем детстве, когда соседским детям ребёнок предпочёл гномиков в кустах. Милые были создания, вредные и кусаться любили. Объясняй потом маме, откуда следы от синих зубов.

Тереза предвкушает долгожданный покой. Недавно в руки ей попала старинная книга и девушке не терпится её полистать.

Дом на вид старый, но так даже лучше — интересней будет.

Девушка настораживается, ещё не успев переступить порог жилья. Становится холодно при взгляде на ветхую деревянную дверь и приходится сделать усилие, чтобы войти внутрь.

Тереза делает маленький обход по квартире и понимает, что здесь что-то не так: ни домового, ни впавших в спячку фей, даже скучающего духа не наблюдается.

Не разобрав сумку и даже не поев, Тереза решает всё тщательно проверить. Не упускает ни единого уголка, но так и не находит никаких дыр в пространстве. Такие штуки редко встречаются, но другого объяснения у девушки не было.

Квартира пустая. Абсолютно.

На секунду Терезе становится страшно. Если в доме отказываются обитать домовые и духи, значит причина на то не очень радужная.

Девушка проводит ещё несколько обрядов, но никаких результатов нет. Совсем разочарованная и уставшая Тереза идёт спать, надеясь через сон что-нибудь узнать.

Уснуть ей не удаётся.

Шорох, больше похожий на шум листьев, доносящийся из дальнего угла, вынуждает девушку подпрыгнуть на кровати от счастья — наконец-то, этот стеснительный дух показался!

Тереза знает как помочь озлобленным и несчастным существам на этой планете. Ну, всем, кроме людей.

Девушка потирает руки, чтобы настроиться на контакт и поднимается с кровати. Шуршание в углу становится громче, но движения нет, поэтому она первая выходит на середину комнаты и начинает впадать в транс: бедняжка, возможно, из далёких измерений, поэтому проще будет пообщаться с ним так.

Девушка сосредотачивается, но ничего не происходит. Тереза хочет зажечь свечи для помощи, но, почему-то, и огонь перестаёт её слушаться — от фитилька даже дымок не идёт.

Шуршание разносится со всех сторон; теперь получается разобрать и слова.

— А я ведь предлагала тебе святую воду, милочка.

Свет в комнате угасает всё стремительнее, а шуршание становится всё громче. Часы больше не тикают, луна мёркнет. Перед глазами Терезы мир вертится, сжимается, а воздух исчезает. Ни шевельнуться, ни вздохнуть. Пространство вокруг бесцветно, нет ни белого, ни чёрного.

Шуршание становится невыносимо громким, а по комнате гуляет ветер.

«Откуда здесь ветер, если нет воздуха?»

Тереза не успевает подумать ни о чём больше — слышится глухой хлопок, а затем тишина.

Через секунду в комнату снова проникает робкий лунный свет, а воздух возвращается на своё место.

В квартире никого нет. Абсолютно.


End file.
